


Aveo Amacuse

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: What happens after Teal'c placed Jack in the stasis unit.





	Aveo Amacuse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This story contents graphic m/m hot sex and angst. Please, if this kind of thing offends you, DO NOT read it. Language.  


* * *

In the SGC research laboratory

It was the middle of the night when Daniel Jackson entered the research laboratory moving like a sleepwalker. Immediately the two scientists studying the stasis unit that SG-2 had brought from the Ancients' outpost located in Antarctica to the SGC a couple of hours earlier, moved back from the alien device. Then, after Daniel asked them nicely they left him alone in the big room. They had noticed that the linguist's eyes were red and puffy, his face was pale, ravaged by lack of sleep, sorrow and distress and they had understood that he wanted to be alone with his former companion, Colonel O'Neill. 

Once alone Daniel lifted the white sheet which decently covered the front of the stasis unit, then he slid beneath it in order to stand in front of his beloved Jack. He could just barely see him because of the frozen mist-like surface of the block of ice. He felt his throat squeezing closed, his heart become heavy in his chest and he began crying, slowly, like a child, overwhelmed at the same time by what had happened to his lover - but he knew that Jack had had no other choice but to enter the device, it was the only way he could stay alive - and overwhelmed naturally by his lover's terrible absence, Daniel felt completely empty. 

Fixing O'Neill who was staring with immovable eyes, Daniel remembered having to fight hard to keep control of himself when his eyes had met his lover's, reflecting at the same moment the confusion, pain, and love, and he had almost lost the fight when the older man had looked into his eyes and breathed, "Aveo amacuse" to him what meant 'much-loved lover'. He remembered then that he had lied to Teal'c and to Carter saying to them that the colonel had murmured to them, "Goodbye" before the device activated. [Our love has to remain secret to continue to exist, because it does exist and will always exist.] He thought. He sighed and placed his palm on the icy surface thinking that he loved his Jack, prisoner of the stasis unit and would love till his death and even beyond. 

Daniel was suddenly startled and carried his hand to his pounding heart when Teal'c joined him. 

Impassive as usual the Jaffa said, 

"I borrowed a 'Latin-English' dictionary from the library and I discovered that 'aveo' and 'amascus' meant." He stopped looking at O'Neill to turn towards the archaeologist who very embarrassed looked at his feet. "O'Neill did not say 'goodbye' but 'much-loved lover' and as he looked straight at you, Daniel Jackson. He said this to you."

Daniel nodded his head, 

"Jack said 'amacuse ' not ' amascus ' but it means the same thing. 'Amacuse' is the ancient form of the Latin word 'amascus'. " He sighed and added, "Jack and I we're lovers Teal'c. It's very recent. We both discovered that we were in love with each other after you, Sam, and Hammond left Jack's place the other day. Once alone with him I suggested that we have another beer and watch a hockey match on the TV, ...But instead he decided to open his heart to me. He knew that he was going to die, and didn't want to without telling me that he was in love with me, and had been since our first meeting. I told him I was in love with him too, and had been for several months."

Teal'c nodded his head too, 

"Major Carter is in love with O'Neill", he said. 

"I know."

"Is O'Neill in love with her too?"

Daniel shook his head, 

"No, Sam is only a very good friend for Jack, that's all. He's in love with me and with no one else. I could tell her but I don't want to break her heart and make her suffer even more than she already has. He paused and then continued," I said to Jack that I wanted to make love to him. He said the same thing to me. Then I made the first move."

He closed eyes and remembered what had happened...

* * *

// ... Daniel took his glasses off and went to put them on the coffee table. Then he leaned forward and captured O'Neill's lips with his own in a first kiss. He moaned as the lips beneath his parted, inviting him inside. The kiss deepened as the archaeologist explored the colonel's mouth with abandon tasting every inch of his future lover's mouth, twisting his fingers into the spiky almost gray hair. Then doing some delicious exploring of his own, O'Neill drew his tongue in deep and writing swirls of pleasure with Daniel's. Arms tightened as they melted into each other, kisses following one after the other in fast succession, each more perfect than the last. Daniel pressed himself closer to the other man, feeling the hardness against his thigh. Obviously he was not the only one benefiting from the caress of tongue against tongue. He moaned deep in his throat and felt the colonel thrust against his thigh in response. The movement brought them even tighter together and they continued to kiss hungrily rubbing against each other until the biological need for oxygen even outweighed their mutual passion and the two men pulled back reluctantly to suck in air. 

The kiss broke only for the brief span of time it took to the two men to pull their clothes off. Mouths sealed in passion once again, Daniel found himself being maneuvered toward the couch. O'Neill unfastened the young man's pants and lowered both them and his underwear taking a moment to notice that Daniel's penis was fully erect and throbbing to the rapid beating of his heart, kneeling as he did so. Little groans of desire escaped the colonel's lips as he started to kiss the side of Daniel's thigh.

Daniel cried out, his muscles stiffening. 

"Hurry Jack! Please hurry! Suck me! Suck me!" he begged, his eyes shut.

O'Neill smirked, "Greedy Danny! Have someone ever give you a blow job before?"

The linguist looked at the colonel who had stood up and shook his head, 

"No, and I'm a virgin with men, if you want to know. You?"

"I had a very intense sexual life when I was a teenager Daniel, with both girls and boys."

"Uh! Uh! So you're bi."

"Like you. But I discovered it a long time ago."

O'Neill then quickly divested himself of his clothing. He knelt again in front of Daniel, parted his legs as wide as possible and began to stroke his hard shaft; he fondled his testicles, and massaged the base of his throbbing penis. With his fingers he brushed the head, spreading the drops of semen at the tip over Daniel's entire cock making him moan. Daniel writhed and quivered: electrified by the older man's caresses. Raising his hips slightly he gripped O'Neill's head between his hands as the SG-1 leader, knelt beneath him on the carpet and started to lick the sensitive patch of skin between his anus and testicles provoking another moan of pleasure from him. The archaeologist then cried out and his whole body was shaken with spasms as O'Neill started probing his lover's ass with his tongue, running the tip of it around the tight ring of muscle and occasionally quickly inserting it and removing it before it became too much for Daniel to deal with. He wanted him to explode in his mouth and not somewhere on his naked body. So... he moved back in front of his partner and... //

* * *

Daniel felt his penis twitch in need and want and abruptly came back down on Earth. He had a start when Teal'c placed a massive and comforting hand on his slumped shoulder. 

"You are tired, Daniel Jackson. You should rest. To stay here serves nothing, except makes you suffer. We will find a way to release O'Neill from this stasis unit, and then to cure him."

The archaeologist nodded his head, 

"Yes, I know. Thank you Teal'c. I'm going to sleep a little. Oh Teal'c, don't say a word of this to anyone, all right?" Then he kissed the frozen surface of the gangue of ice and left the room.

Teal'c followed him shortly after.

* * *

In the lab, later

The scientists had returned to the lab and resumed their research on the alien device. 

Three hours later after they had opened a panel on the side and touched one of a group of colored crystals, the machine activated. The female scientist immediately contacted the new Director of the SGC, Doctor Weir. When she arrived in the lab less than 5 minutes later, accompanied by Daniel, Carter, and Teal'c, she gasped with surprise when she discovered Jack O'Neill had been freed from the Ancient's device, sprawled on the floor, between the two scientists who were kneeling beside him both looking distressed. 

Daniel was the first to rush to his lover's side. He took his limp hand in his and pressed it, 

"Jack! Jack! Open your eyes! It's Daniel. Jack! Look at me please, please Jack don't die..." 

O'Neill opened his eyes, slowly. The blur above him wavered in and out of focus. Gradually it metamorphosed into Daniel's worried face. He closed his eyes briefly then opened them again as he heard his lover calling him, his voice soft. He whispered, 

"Ego te amo," and then his breath stopped. A last sigh escaped from his lips. 

Carter touched the general's neck to feel for a pulse, and her eyes wet with tears, she shook her head,

"He's dead." She announced simply, her voice shaking as badly as her hands.

Daniel stared at the lifeless body of his lover for long minutes in a state of shock before closing O'Neill's empty eyes. Then he sobbed uncontrollably. It was such a grief of such dimensions that he felt like his heart would burst and explode in his chest. As for Carter she was crying too but managed somehow to control her emotions. She was military; a high ranking officer and her superior was present in the room.

Doctor Weir blinked twice, registering the very sad news, and then she glared at the two scientists who had stood up looking even more distressed. 

"What happened here? Tell me everything!"

The female scientist livid and trembling glanced at O'Neill's corpse, then looked up at Weir and breathed, 

"We found a panel on the side of the device. We opened it, and touched one of the energy crystals inside... We didn't know it would activate the machine and-and deactivate the stasis system... Colonel O'Neill collapsed at our feet. I'm so sorry Doctor, I'm so sorry..." 

Then she burst out in tears and left the room at top speed.

[Ego to amo too, Jack.] Daniel thought as he brought himself under control. Carter reached out to him, not saying anything. He didn't respond immediately, but a moment later, he looked up at her, eyes red, and forced a smile. He patted her hand. 

"I'm okay Sam." 

Suddenly the archaeologist let out a cry of surprise when O'Neill's body vanished. His eyes opening wide as he watched his lover's ascended form float above the empty clothes. 

"Jack?" he croaked. 

The entity of white light floated above Daniel for a few seconds then wrapped around him completely. The young man was able to feel through all the fibers of his body the immense love that his Jack had for him and would always have for him. O'Neill's face formed inside the dazzling 'cloud', outside sight of Carter, Teal'c and the others, and the being of pure energy kissed his mortal lover for the last time. 

When Daniel reopened eyes, he saw the ethereal body rise higher and higher until it finally disappeared through the ceiling. He smiled and cried at the same time. His beloved Jack was gone, but he was now at peace, and happy, at Oma's side. The archaeologist took O'Neill's jacket and held it close against his chest. Then when Teal'c hugged him to soothe his pain, he burst into tears against the Jaffa's shoulder.

Doctor Weir and the remaining scientists left the lab, letting the surviving members of SG-1 mourn their fallen friend.

Teal'c said, 

"You came to visit O'Neill when you were an ascended being Daniel Jackson. O'Neill will visit you. He will return here from time to time. You will see him again."

Daniel nodded and whispered, 

"But I won't be able to touch him Teal'c. He's not corporeal anymore. I won't be able to kiss him, to caress him, to make love to him anymore."

Carter hearing that was very surprised. She breathed, 

"You made love with the colonel? You were lovers?" 

The linguist parted from Teal'c embrace, looked at Carter and then nodded his head, 

"I'm really sorry Sam. I know you were in love with Jack... but he didn't love you."

The major blinked twice, registering what Daniel had just said, 

"He loved me Daniel! I'm sure of it!"

Daniel shook his head, "No he didn't."

Carter frowned angrily, 

"How can you be so sure Daniel? Did he tell you?"

The linguist shook his head again, 

"No, but I know that he told me he loved me so many times when he was making love to me, that I have no doubt about his feelings for me. Did Jack ever tell you he loved you Sam? Did he? The answer is no, because he * loved me *. I was everything to him and he was everything to me. I don't know how I'm going to live without him now. I miss him so very much..."

Carter was completely broken. She thought that Jack O'Neill was in love with her just like she was in love with him, but thought that he was too shy to tell her, or not ready yet to love someone after his divorce following his son's tragic death. But never had she thought that O'Neill didn't love her, but was in love with Daniel! Never!

Her brain numbed by these revelations and her heart aching with O'Neill's death, Carter left the room like a zombie. Teal'c and Daniel remained alone in the lab.

The Jaffa nodded his head, 

"You had to tell her the truth Daniel Jackson, as painful as it was."

Daniel nodded his head, 

"Yes, I know. I-I'd like to be alone Teal'c, please."

The Jaffa left the room, and Daniel found himself all alone. Utterly exhausted by the last events he lay down on his lover's clothes, impregnated with his smell and closed his eyes. Immediately images of Jack and he on the couch popped in his mind just before he fell fast asleep.


End file.
